


The Unreturned Love

by froggerthecatlady



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggerthecatlady/pseuds/froggerthecatlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is when Eren is first brought in by Levi. But Eren quickly learns that Levi is slightly too nice to him. And BTW, i don't own them. But also, I never claimed I did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unreturned Love

The young boy walked toward the castle that would serve as his home for….he wasn’t really sure how long. After being separated from Armin and Mikasa, he hadn’t talked much. To anyone. The anger he felt from being torn away from them was gone, replaced by the stinging pain of aloneness. Even though he was surrounded by guards at all times, he found no comfort.  
His ‘room’ was a cell in the dungeon, where he had no contact with anyone except the leader of his containment, the clean freak, the short in size and temper, Levi.  
While Levi was hard on all of his team, he had a strange soft side for him, and he just didn’t understand it. He saved him from being shot at his hearing, and he had volunteered to take him in. But why would he do that? He hates Titans as much as I do, and I am one! Well, sort of. He slumped down on his bed and curled into a ball, exhausted from the day’s travel.  
The sound of footsteps woke him from his slumber. He looked through the bars with half open eyes and saw the figure of a man, of Levi.  
“Hey brat,” he said, looking at the boy as he got out of his bed. “I thought you might want something to eat.” He slightly kicked the tray of food into the cell.  
“Thanks.” The boy said quietly. He took the loaf of bread and ate it, barely tasting it, then he downed the pitcher of water.  
“So how are you doing, Eren?” Levi said. Eren wasn’t sure, but he thought he sensed true sincerity in his voice.  
“Okay.” He said, his head down.  
“Good.” The man took the tray and left. Eren laid down and went back to sleep. For the next week this was all they said, just a few simple words, not much. But after that week had passed, it changed.  
The man walked down the corridor, as he did every day, but today instead of just kicking the tray, he opened the cell door. Eren looked at him with astonishment.  
“We have to open that door every few days so it doesn’t get rusty.” Was Levi’s excuse. But that didn’t explain why he sat on the bed next to Eren and watched him eat; telling him to slow down while he ate or he was going to choke.  
And even though it was supposed to be every few days, the man still came into the cell when he brought his food. Eren noticed that each time, Levi got an inch closer to him on the bed. And each time he would scoot away.  
“I brought you an extra loaf.” The man said one evening, holding the platter in his left hand as he opened the cell door with his other. He stepped in and sat on the bed, giving the food to the boy.  
“Why?” Eren asked, taking a bite of bread.  
“I thought you could use some. You were turning into skin and bones.” To empathize his point, he picked up the boy’s toothpick-like arm.  
“Then how about some meat.” The boy said to himself.  
“I’ll let that slide, brat. You know how limited meat is. But you must be so hungry you can’t think straight.” The man watched as Eren finished one loaf.  
“Why are you so nice to me?”  
“Because,” Levi got up and exited the cell door. “You’re special.” He closed the door and locked it. He walked down the corridor. “You’re very special,” Eren heard him say quietly in the distance, “To me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short. But I'm working on it.


End file.
